Koilee Catastrophe: Part 2
the next day...' Sienna was still not impressed over what happened the day before. She has gotten blamed by Koilee, and she was being accused for something she didn't do. Wylan B: Ohhhh dudes, Sienna bullied my darling! Alberto: I know! What was she thinking? Wylan B: slaps Sienna ''' How do you like that? '''slaps her more '''How do you like that? Sienna: No really, I didn't do it! Alberto: Say what you want! Sienna: '''runs away Utah: What's wrong, Sienna? Sienna: Koilee threw her cash register at Perri, and she blamed it on me just to get away with it! Nobody wants to be my friend anymore just for something I didn't do. Utah: Well, nobody will believe you unless you have evidence and proof. Sienna: The security cameras were broken! Utah: I clearly saw what happened yesterday. Koilee lost her temper and hurt Perri. You were sitting in your seat the whole time. Sienna: How are we going to prove everyone that I didn't do it? Utah: We need to gather some evidence. I've heard that every day, whenever Koilee comes from work, she discusses her experiences with her friends, Willow and Prudence. I didn't see her discussing yesterday, however. Sienna: How about you secretly record her discussion to show as evidence? Utah: Great idea, Sienna! That way, everyone will see that Koilee did it and tried to hurt you. I can get my sister to help me out. We'll find everything we need before Perri comes back. Her face was so damaged, that her voice got messed up. Now she's staying with Sasha, Clair, and Vincent until she gets better. Clair is a doctor fortunately. Sienna: When is she coming back? Utah: In three days. Sienna: That's a lot of time. I can't go around because of bullies that think I'm a bully. Thank you so much Utah! I'm glad you're here with me! Utah: No problem, Sienna. I'm doing what I can. Roy: SIENNA, GET OUT OF HERE NOW, YOU BULLY! Sienna: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! time skip to 9 PM Sienna was eating dinner until her phone began to ring. Sienna: Hello? Nevada: Hi Sienna! We have good news! Sienna: What is it? Nevada: Utah found Koilee talking to Willow and Prudence! Meet us at our house tomorrow to see what we got. Then we can talk more about the plan. Sienna: Hooray! I knew I could count on you! Nevada: You are our good friend. We're always happy to help you. Sienna: Did you find out how we're going to prove everyone wrong? Nevada: Oh, tomorrow, we're going to ask Mayor Mallow to arrange an assembly for everyone in town. Quinn can help out too. Mallow is tough, but he knows what's right and wrong. Sienna: Great! I can't wait to see what's going to happen when! Nevada: Perri needs to be a part of this. We will have an extra day to do what we want to do. It's a good thing her bird, Tart didn't get hurt. Sienna: Tart is sooooooo cute! Nevada: I just wanted to let you know. See you tomorrow? Sienna: Yes, see you tomorrow. hangs up Sienna was tired from that conversation. She went to her room, turned off the light, and went to sleep. To be continued.... Category:Stories